


Godly Boredom and Fascination

by DaylightsAce



Series: Godness Express [1]
Category: My Hero Isekai AU
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Presents, The Author Regrets Everything, This Isn't Related To Anything, When I Really Think Of It, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightsAce/pseuds/DaylightsAce





	Godly Boredom and Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmaiden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Hero Isekai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926861) by [Madmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmaiden/pseuds/Madmaiden). 



In a distant and faraway place, where no creature resided except for dying lights. See a great and lonely god, drifting through the abandoned city of stars.

The term boring could be used for many things. One could say that something was to drag out far too long, like the recorded history of these events or the lifespan of a star. However, this term is merely a relative. This unknown entity puts the word boring under the word fascination. Indeed. For as many things that could be boring, it could indeed be fascinating.

The dark and blank space was nothing taller than fascination. For it was not fascinating to this individual. He had indeed seen it too often. Too often has he looked at the uninteresting organisms that move without thought or emotion.

There was one idea that he had come up. A world that constantly flickered between fascination and boredom. It would be a utopia for him. Most definitely. Something that could keep him entertained. Just what could it possibly be?

Emotions. That was what he had called it. Such a desirable hypothesis that he hoped some creature would possess. Such a shame he had yet to find them. However, there was one thing that was indeed certain. He was indeed fascinated by emotions.

There was not much in the way of describing this peculiar man. For there was no particular shape able to best encapsulate a being of just pure psyche. He could have thirteen arms, he could have two. Maybe they were to be muscular. Perhaps they matched his legs, or did he even have legs? Was he fat, slim, or did he just encompass a certain amount of mass?

Everything seemed to blend out of itself and inside at the same time. All converging around his eyes. Oh, his eyes. Eyes that were rimmed and crusted with rheum and dust of all sorts. Eyes that seemed to hold an ouroboros of complexities. Suffice it to say, he seemed quite enigmatic. Very fascinating to the eyes of the beholder.

He stepped on stones that seemed to go off into nothingness as he pondered. Where was he to head to next?

His thoughts were an express line running wild. Constantly chasing. Going on and on. Desperate to catch one another so that they could find a destination they could all be happy with.

A curious mind may lead to the very best of something. Curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. These were not concepts that were directly from his mind. No. It couldn't be. Never. What sort of comprehension would this ethereal being have? But these ideas which are so ingrained into a human's nature was also deeply rooted in this creature's head.

He wanted to explore the deep vast worlds and be impartially and utterly fascinated by them. With nothing better to do or rules set in place, surely nothing bad could arise.

Was there much for him to do out in the open? Not quite sure. Endless space there was to traverse, but what was there to indulge in, if he was the one up above. Caged in a prison of freedom, he felt. A fascinatingly confusing, overly large, empty playground.

His figure laid down, hunching as space seemed to carry him to another location to look at. Planets seemed to move very quickly, rushing around another sun while he watched in fake fascination.

Everything seemed to revolve around him. Never stopping; Not once. A constant spin that couldn't afford to attend to him directly. If that could make sense. He sighed out into the dark starry landscape.

Would there be a life form out there that could truly captivate him, any desire driven organism that could truly be the pinnacle of fascination?

Suddenly. Bang! Crash! A cataclysmic clash! But that's another story. Nevermind.

That was the story of how he found humanity.

Oh.

I'm sorry.

I wasn't aware that there were still people who could have possibly gone this far. I thought it could have been a dead rat, but oh look, it seems to just be you.

Did you think you could see what details lead this existential creature to the planet Earth?

Well.

It seemed to be a mistake.

Yes. It most certainly seemed to be completely by accident.

It was certainly not his plan to rest on a moon.

He did not plan to be surprised by anything there, but life seemed to always throw in curves to your path when you least expect it. To the point. Yes. To the point where it almost seemed like a mistake.

That day, he saw innovation.

At that moment he saw defiance of all expectations, as creatures exited a contraption known as a rocket, and leave a landmark for undiscernable reasons.

What were these creatures, why did they go out of their planet, how did a flag possibly have any significance to them? Could it be possible? He gave pause. Was such a thing called emotions as he dubbed them possible somewhere else? Somewhere besides the black void of his imagination?

Fascination is a word that can be used in various different context. It could be used to downplay the quality of something truly momentous. Possibly a small little thing that you could never take your eyes off. Perhaps a neutral observation of something that you aren't even sure will succeed in the long run. Needless to say, any one of these situations could be applied here.

He smiled.

Indeed.

He was truly fascinated.

 


End file.
